Wizard's and  Assassin Wizard's
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if  in season 1 Alex found out that Harper was a Wizard too, but not any Wizard but a Assassin Wizard. How much would that change everything we know. T for now ill go up!


Wizard's and Assassin Wizard's.

What if in season 1 Alex found out that Harper was a Wizard too, but not any Wizard but a Assassin Wizard. How much would that change everything we know.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( Russo Wizard Lair )

" We're going to have a change in plan's for today's class. We're going to have another Wizard join us for our classes, she'll be living with us and she will be sharing a room with you Alex." said Jerry as he looked at Alex.

" What, no I don't want to share my room with a stranger." said Alex as she looked pissed off.

" Sorry Alex, I was asked by the Wizard counsel to do this. This girl has a hard life at home , she piratical raised herself from what I hear. We need to do this and she needs to learn how to control her magic." said Jerry as he frowned, he knew this was going to be hard.

" Whatever , how the hell am I going to explain to Harper why there's a new girl staying with me. Shes going to think I don't want her as my best friend anymore and that's not true." said Alex as she clench her fist.

" Harper is a nice girl she believes everybody just lie to her." said Justin as he shrugged his shoulder's.

" I hate lying to Harper." whispered Alex to herself.

" Look I let you go to the crazy ten minuet sale that you want to go to. Okay , now Professor Crumb's will be coming here with the new girl in a bit. From what I hear shes from New York and she has a attitude and shes your age Alex." said Jerry as he had a small smile.

" Whatever " said Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" Jerry , I can't believe we're doing this. We don't have they money to add one more person to this household." said Theresa as she glared at her husband.

" Were getting money for this and the parent's of the girl are giving us a sum of money for her and her expensive." said Jerry as he shrugged her shoulder.

" Will she be hot." asked Max as he looked at his father.

" MAX" yelled everyone as they glared at him. The portal door glowed a bright yellow light and Professor Crumb's walked out.

" Hello everyone, how are you on this fine day" said Professor Crumb as he smiled at everyone.

" Hello, Professor your early" said Jerry as he frowned.

" Well, yes this girl will drive me mad if I stay with her any longer. Shes really stubborn this one a real Pipe Fox. She doesn't want to live here and she says she can teach herself." said Professor Crumb's as he rubbed his head.

" Oh, well I hope she won't cause trouble for us." said Jerry as he frown.

" No , no shes a great girl, very kind , helpful , smart and polite when shes not mad , it's just shes a red head and you know how they can be when they put there foot down on something.," said Professor Crumbs as he smiled.

" Well, that's good what's her name." asked Justin as he looked at the old wizard.

" Her name is Harper Ann Finkle." said Professor Crumbs as he had a small smile.

" WHAT HARPER'S A WIZARD" yelled every one. Alex fell off her chair and looked at her friendship bracelet. After all theses year's she never knew Harper was a wizard but she never told Harper either.

" Yes, I knew you knew her and this dose help me now I'm going to flash Harper here." said Professor Crumbs as he waved his wand. In a flash of bright light Harper was sitting on a chair tied up.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she ran to Harper and untied her.

" You mother fucking old fart." said Harper as she glared at Crumbs.

" Watch your mouth young wizard" said Professor Crumbs as he looked at Harper.

" Go suck Merlin's left nut. I AM NOT MOVING IN WITH STRANGER'S" yelled Harper as she took out her red wand. The wand was a dark blood red color with a ruby on the tip. The handle was black.

" Harp's honey your moving in with us and you know me so I'm not a stranger." said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" Huh, wait what" said Harper as she looked confused. Harper looked around and saw all the Russo looking at her.

" Your moving in with us and stop cursing it doesn't look good on you" said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper.

" Oh, wow your a wizard." said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Harper hugged Alex back and kissed her on the check.

" Yup and you are too" said Alex as she smiled and kiss Harper back.

" Cool, I got to go and kill the old fart over here." said Harper as she stood up and got out of Alex's hug. She glared at Professor Crumb's and smirked.

" Your not a assassin yet Harper" said Professor Crumb as he flashed out of the Russo lair.

" What did, he mean by you not a assassin yet Harper" asked Alex as she looked at her best friend.

" Umm, well I'm a Assassin Wizard Alex. I was born to kill and hunt." said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" Wow, that's just Wow. I find out my friend is a wizard like me, that shes moving in with me but to top it off the shes a Assassin." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I know I can't believe your a wizard and that I'm moving in with you" said Harper as she smiled and hug Alex.

" Mmm, this is going to be fun now we can do all kinds of thing's." said Alex as she smiled at the thought of them going around the magical world.

" So Justin your a wizard too, that stink's I don't date Wizard guy's." said Harper as she frowned.

" Why," asked Justin as he look curious.

" All, wizard guy's are the same stuck up and follow the rules to the letter. I even break a couple of wizard rules." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Harper what is a Wizard Assassin and why is it different from a regular wizard." asked Theresa as she looked at Harper.

" Well, I don't have to give up my power's if I marry a mortal and I don't have to compete in a family power battle. But like I said I was born to kill and hunt as soon as I was born my training began. When I was five I knew how to coat my blades with poison. On the down side it's hard to fall in love because you could lose your stable mind and go crazy." said Harper as she looked at Mrs. Russo.

" That's terrible and may I ask when do you get to start killing." asked Theresa as she frowned.

" When I turn 13, in 2 year's I 'll be able to start going on missions like my parent's." said Harper as she smiled.

" Harper, Professor Crumb's said you had a hard life at home what did he mean by that." whispered Alex in to Harper's ear.

" It was hard but it was training I guess, My parents weren't home a lot, gone for months at a time and when they did get home my training was pushed to the limit's. I had my uncle's and aunt's train me to kill." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Your here now so I'm not leaving you. You got me okay." said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper smiled and Hugged her back.

" So roomy how are we going to do this for our new room, well half my new room but you know what I mean" said Harper as she smiled.

" Well, your bed's bigger so we'll keep that and I know you love you book self we can put that in. " said Alex as she thought of her room now both girl's room.

" Can I put my TV in there too it's a 50 inch flat screen . Oh and all my video games, my laptop too." said Harper as she looked at Alex with pleading eye's.

" A TV hell yes , this means I don't have to spend so much time with my family that's great." said Alex as she smiled and jumped for joy.

" Awesome, now let's flash to your room so we can do this." said Harper as she flashed her and Alex to Alex's room.

" Well, this is going to be fun Harper's here all the time and now she doesn't want to date me. That's good and Harper would keep Alex in line , Hmm not bad." said Justin as he talked to himself. Justin walked to his room leaving his parent's and Max in the lair.

" Mom dad whats for dinner" asked Max as he looked at his parent's.

" Max ,go clean your room it's not even lunch time." said Jerry as he looked at his son.

" Fine, I'm just hungry but I'm not sharing my food with Harper." said Max as he flashed out of the lair.

" Jerry, what else did they say about Harper." said Theresa as she frowned.

" Well, like she said her parent's weren't there for her a lot. There top Assassin's they go on mission's all the time. From what the paper said Harper is on the right track to following there foot step's just she needs a teacher to teach her magic that where I come in." said Jerry as he frowned.

" I will not let her go fight and go kill shes just a little girl." said Theresa as she looked at Jerry.

" Yeah she is a little girl but shes also a Assassin Wizard. She was born for this and nothing else." said Jerry as he frowned.

" I don't have to like it, I'm going to mother her and there's nothing you or the stupid Wizard console can do about it." said Theresa as she stormed out of the room.

" Maybe Harper will be a different kind of Assassin then, let's just hope." said Jerry as he thought of all the Assassin's he knows. They either die young or die old but lose there mind's after killing to much.

( Alex's and Harper's room)

" Okay, this room now look's awesome fuzzy wall's, big king size bed, TV , perfect sound system and my best friend nothing could go wrong here." said Alex as she looked at her new room.

" One good thing about having parent's that aren't around a lot they give you anything you want." said Harper as she watch the TV.

" Hehehe, yeah but now you live with us and my parents are here all the time." said Alex as she jumped on the bed and tackled Harper.

" Hahaha, yeah true but it would be nice not to eat alone all the time." said Harper as she smiled.

" Mmm, yeah now let me get comfy and take a nap" said Alex as she closed her eye's. Harper smiled and put the volume down.

" Sweet dream's." said Harper as she watch her favorite show. Deadliest Warrior's , she loved it and the history that they give with it.

_Knock , Knock_

" Alex, Harper can I come in" asked Theresa as she knocked on the door.

" Alex the door" said Harper as her eye's stayed glued to the TV.

" IT'S OPEN" yelled Alex as she stayed in bed. Theresa walked in and looked at the two girl's. Alex was under the cover's in a king size bed and Harper was on the edge watching TV.

" We need to talk about some house rule's." said Theresa as she looked around the room. It was better then her's and Jerry's.

" Can, we do it later" said Harper as she kept watching TV.

" Agreed" said Alex from under the cover's.

" Fine, but lunch is going to be ready soon." said Theresa as she rolled her eye's.

" Yeah, yeah okay" said Harper as she nodded her head still glued to the TV.

" Okay, I'll get you guy's later" said Theresa as she left.

" Harper turned off the light's." said Alex as she kicked Harper. Harper grabbed her wand and turned off the light's like she was told.

" Good Assassin Wizard, good . That will go, that will do" said Alex as she smiled.

" Hmm, yeah I can kill you , you know" said Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" But you won't I'm adorable." said Alex as she got up and smiled at Harper.

" I am too, you know" said Harper as she batted her eye's.

" I know shhh, I'm sleepy" said Alex as she tried to sleep.

" Whatever I got told the basement is my new training ground I'll check that out." said Harper as she flashed out of the room. Harper flashed to the basement and looked around. It was a perfect training ground for a Assassin Wizard. It had every training weapon she needed ,

" Wow, this rock's I got this and all my art stuff in my magic trunk. I guess I could start training now." said Harper to herself. Harper snap her finger's in a dark red light Harper's clothes changed. She was wearing blood red short's , a Black Hoodie and Black Converse.

" Hmm, let's start easy 300 push ups, sit ups and I should run 50 mile's with 100 pound's of weight." said Harper as she drop to the ground and do her push ups.

( 2 Hours later with Alex.)

" Mmm, this bed rock's. It's so comfy and so big , I LOVE IT" said Alex as she woke up.

" Now to find Harper" said Alex as she jumped out of the bed and out of the room.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Well this is something different. It's going to change all of the WOWP that we know. It''s going to be more magical with Harper as a wizard . More mistakes and more adventure for Alex and Harper. This time unlike all of my other story's Alex and Harper will fall in love super super mad SLOW.


End file.
